finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Final Fantasy Almanach:Clean Up of the Month
Dies ist die Projektseite des Clean Up of the Month. In einigen kurzen Abschnitten könnt ihr hier erfahren, welchen Zweck das Projekt hat und wie es ablaufen soll. Jeden Monat wird durch eine Abstimmung mit vier zur Auswahl stehenden Artikeln einer als Clean Up of the Month bestimmt. Die Vorschläge können hier hinterlassen werden und die eigentliche Abstimmung findet hier statt. Dieser Artikel soll anschließend innerhalb des laufenden Monats von allen Nutzern des Wikis bearbeitet und aufgemotzt werden. Die Leitung des Projektes wird Katzii übernehmen und jeder Nutzer wird darum gebeten bei diesem Projekt mitzuhelfen. :Update: Aufgrund mangelnder Mitarbeit wird der Clean Up of the Month vorerst pausiert. Dies dient außerdem dazu gewählte Clean Ups fertigzustellen, bevor sich weitere anhäufen. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:57, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) __TOC__ Kommentare (Beispiel) Der Abschnitt Handlung zu Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ist noch nicht ausreichend ausgebaut. Die Zusammenhänge zwischen den einzelnen Story-Kapiteln sind nicht schlüssig. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 16:48, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ---- In der Tabelle könnt ihr euch für einen oder mehrere Abschnitte eintragen. Unterschreibt dafür mit eurem Namen (~~~~) neben der jeweiligen Aufgabe/ des jeweiligen Abschnitts in der Spalte "Angenommen von:". Somit macht ihr kenntlich, dass ihr daran interessiert seid, den Abschnitt aufzumotzen. Wenn ihr meint, dass euer Abschnitt vollständig ist und ihr mit eurer Bearbeitung fertig seid, tragt bitte folgende Vorlage in die Spalte "Status" ein! Nun müsst ihr leider erst einmal warten, denn der Projektleiter oder ein Stellvertreter überprüfen nun eure Bearbeitung und bestätigen diese oder erklären sie für noch unvollständig. Folgende Vorlagen werden dafür in der Spalte "Status" eingetragen: für "vollständig" und für "unvollständig". Wenn eure Bearbeitung bestätigt wurde, ist alles okay und ihr habt eure Sache sehr gut gemacht; ist das jedoch nicht der Fall, so wird in den Kommentaren unter jeder Tabelle eingetragen, was an Inhalt noch gewünscht wird oder geändert werden sollte. Sobald ihr die gewünschte Änderung vorgenommen habt, tragt ihr wieder die Vorlage in die Status-Spalte ein und wartet erneut auf die Entscheidung des Projektleiters. Sofern ein Clean Up vollständig aufgemotzt wurde, wird der Projektleiter dies in der Zeile "Dieser Clean Up wurde abgeschlossen und bestätigt:" mit seiner Unterschrift vermerken. Gleichzeitig wird es in der Überschrift zum monatlichen Clean Up eingetragen, sodass ihr sofort seht, dass dieser Artikel erst einmal nicht mehr bearbeitet werden muss. Neu gewählte Clean Ups werden dann zukünftig in der Rubrik "Schwarzes Brett" auf der Hauptseite angezeigt und kurz darauf auch auf dieser Projektseite hinzugefügt, sodass ihr euch wieder für Bearbeitungen an den Artikeln eintragen könnt. Jeder abgeschlossene Clean Up hingegen wird in den News gepostet, sodass die Besucher unseres Wikis auch sehen, woran wir alle gearbeitet haben. Als Belohnung und Anerkennung eurer Bearbeitungen wird der Projektleiter außerdem Benutzerboxen erstellen und sie nach eigenem Ermessen an fleißige Mithelfer verteilen. Mitmachen lohnt sich also! ;) Allgemeine Hinweise Ich möchte noch kurz anmerken, was ihr beachten solltet, wenn ihr einen Abschnitt bearbeitet oder überlegt, ob ihr ihn annehmen möchtet. Einerseits möchte ich speziell erwähnen, dass Bildergalerien wirklich nur relevante und aussagekräftige Bilder beinhalten sollen. Wir müssen nicht alles abbilden, wenn es keinen ersichtbaren Zweck erfüllt. Gleichwohl ist es wichtig die Bilder ordentlich und korrekt zu betiteln. Bitte verwendet keine englischen Titel oder eine Kombination aus Zahlen, die den Inhalt nicht wiedergeben kann, und achtet beim Hochladen der Bilder darauf, dass sie in eine Kategorie einsortiert werden. Für den Abschnitt Etymologie bzw. Trivia merke ich ebenso an, dass dieser nur erstellt werden sollte, wenn es wirklich etwas Erwähnenswertes zu berichten gibt. So, nun aber genug von dem Vorgeplänkel, sucht euch einen Abschnitt heraus, habt Spaß beim Editieren und freut euch über jeden Abschnitt, den ihr gelungen herausgeputzt habt. ;D |} Clean Up of the Month - Dezember 2014: Active Time Battle Kommentare: Clean Up of the Month - November 2014: Edea Kramer Kommentare: Clean Up of the Month - Oktober 2014: Krile Mayer Baldesion Kommentare: Clean Up of the Month - September 2014: Terra (KH) Kommentare @Dämmerwald: Ich hab uns mal bei den Berichten beide eingetragen. Deiner zu KH3D ist ja schon drin und wenn ich meinen zu KHBbS auch eingetragen habe, dann setz ich den Status auf fertig. Nur zur Info. :3 :Alles klar ^^ 10px Dämmerwald 10px 14:56, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month - August 2014: Rabanastre (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare Hallöchen, also wir üben dann noch gleich einen weiteren Monat, wie die Orte-Artikel aussehen sollen. Allerdings fehlt hier bei diesem CU noch die Navigationsvorlage zu Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Vielleicht hat ja jemand von euch Muße und mag eine solche erstellen. Und noch etwas: Im Gegensatz zu Zanarkand erachte ich hier einige Orte als besonders erwähnenswert, gerade was die Unterstadt und die einzelnen Ausgänge angeht. Auch das Hauptquartiert des Clan Centurio ist nicht unwichtig, daher habe ich dieses Mal einen Abschnitt für Örtlichkeiten und Verbindungen eingebaut. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:18, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :@Sidequest zu Revenant Wings: Da es im Prinzip nur zwei Hauptmissionen am Anfang gibt, die dort stattfinden, muss dieser Punkt wegfallen, denn danach kann Rabanastre für den Rest des Spiels nicht mehr betreten werden können. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 11:42, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Alles klärchen, dann lassen wir das raus. Mir war irgendwie so, als würde man tatsächlich durch eine andere Mission noch nach Rabanastre kommen, aber da hab ich wohl falsche Erinnerungen an das Spiel... Wobei ich mit dem Ableger auch irgendwie nie so richtig warm geworden bin. ^^" Danke Cloud! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:48, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month - Juli 2014: Zanarkand Kommentare Zur Orientierung: Halloween Town. Ist zwar ein Kingdom Hearts-Artikel, aber das Prinzip bleibt ja gleich. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:20, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe ja nun im letzten Jahr die meisten anderen Ortsartikel zu FFX (zumindest für diesen Teil) ein klein wenig erweitert und hatte dort als Gliederungseben immer noch "Örtlichkeiten" drin - einen Punkt den ich insofern immer interessant fand, da er konkret den Ort und nicht nur die dort stattfindende Handlung behandelt. Aus diesem Grund, aber auch der Kontinuität wegen, wäre ich dafür auch in diesem Artikel einen entsprechenden Abschnitt einzufügen. :Außerdem stellt sich mir folgende Frage: Wir haben den Artikel Yevon Dom - der befindet sich in den Ruinen von Zanarkand und ein wesentlicher Teil der Handlung, die in den Ruinen stattfindet, spielt im Inneren des Doms. Gehört dieser Teil der Handlung nun in einen entsprechenden Abschnitt im Artikel Yevon Dom oder in den entsprechenden Abschnitt im Artikel Zanarkand? 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 17:39, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich kann darin in diesem konkreten Fall leider keinen wirklichen Zweck erkennen, denn was befindet sich in Zanarkand außer dem Blitzballstadion und dem Dom? Und, sind sie interessant genug, um etwas dazu schreiben zu können? Ich bin da etwas skeptisch, ehrlich gesagt. Vielleicht könntest du genauer erklären, was du da gern stehen sehen würdest? — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:42, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, das wird chaotisch, ich sehe schon (dank sei dem Doppeledit!) - und ja, außer der Straße und dem Dom (der vermutlich - betrachtet man die Architektur und den Standort) das ehemalige Blitzballstadion ist, gibt es dort natürlich in der Tat nicht viel. Allerdings steht sonst streng genommen gar nichts zum Ort an sich im Artikel - wie ich schon sagte, der Grund, aus dem ich das damals aufgenommen habe. Und diese Aussage gilt dementsprechend natürlich auch für einige andere Ortsartikel und den entsprechenden Abschnitt, den ich dort verfasst habe - das kann man für überflüssig halten, ich halte es aber eher für gründlich. 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 17:50, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Ach weißt du was? Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt und dass ich mir je Gedanken dazu gemacht habe. Entschuldige die Umstände - wenn du willst, kannst du die entsprechenden Kommentare wieder entfernen. 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 19:32, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du das Thema jetzt nicht mit mir diskutieren willst, aber es ist deine Entscheidung und das akzeptiere ich. Lass mich noch folgendes zu dem Grundthema unserer Diskussion sagen: Warum es den Artikel Yevon Dom überhaupt gibt, kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Da müsstest du dich ggf. an den Autor wenden. Meiner Meinung nach ist der Artikel überflüssig, da ich denke, dass das was dort steht auch ruhig im Artikel Zanarkand stehen kann. Ich würde aber auch nicht für einen "Örtlichkeiten"-Abschnitt plädieren, da der Aufbau/Besondere Gebäude o.ä. des Ortes eigentlich meist schon in der Einleitung abgefertigt werden. Sollte die Einleitung dadurch zu lang werden, dann sehe ich kein Problem darin einen eigenen Abschnitt für solche Örtlichkeiten anzulegen, aber bei Zanarkand kann ich es mir derzeit noch nicht vorstellen, sorry. Ich hoffe du kannst jetzt verstehen, warum ich bisher dagegen bin. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:39, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) @all - zur Kenntnis: Auf eigenen Wunsch habe ich Asura Weiss aus den noch nicht vollständigen Abschnitten ausgetragen. Nachzulesen hier: >>klick<<. Die Abschnitte dürfen somit von anderen Nutzern übernommen werden. Wie immer gilt, wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst. Die Abschnitte, die von Asura fast fertig geschrieben sind, werde ich kontrollieren und ggf. vervollständigen. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:56, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :@Cloud: Ich habe dich bei der Bildergalerie für die Gegner ausgetragen, da Asura dort das meiste schon gemacht hatte, als er noch nicht über unser System beim CU Bescheid wusste. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:56, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Final Fantasy Almanach